1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to encapsulating a display device with a frit.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display devices such as a liquid display device, an organic light-emitting display device, a PDP, a FED, etc. have been introduced. These flat panel display devices can be easily implemented in a large area and have therefore been greatly spotlighted. In general, such a flat panel display device has a structure that comprises a plurality of pixels on a substrate and covers the substrate with a metal cap or an encapsulating glass substrate to encapsulate it. In particular, an organic light-emitting display device using an organic light-emitting diode is sensitive to oxygen, hydrogen and moisture and thus, requires a more robust encapsulating structure so that oxygen, etc. cannot be infiltrated thereto.
A frit is formed in the form of a glass powder, if the temperature of heat applied to glass material is abruptly dropped. In general, it is used by adding oxide powder into glass powder. And, if the frit including oxide powder is added with organic substance, it becomes paste in a gel state. At this time, if the frit is burned at a predetermined temperature, organic material is vanished into air, and the paste in a gel state is cured so that the frit exists in a solid state. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 a structure to encapsulate an organic light-emitting diode by applying a frit to a glass substrate is disclosed.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.